That's The Way I Love You, Four
by Fanficbabyy
Summary: For the first time, Tris lays eyes on Four, she instantly loves him. This is about after they meet and so forth. Enjoy -
1. From start, To Finish

Who would've guessed I end up in Dauntless? I bet my family hates me now... The vision of Caleb standing in front of me pops into my brain. He shakes his head and says coldly "Why would you choose Dauntless?!"

My eyelids flip open and as I feel a small scream in my throat forming, I throw my hands over my mouth to keep it from bursting out of my mouth. I flip the sheets off of my bed and I walk out of the dormitory. I need water. I walk into the hallways as quietly as I can and I get a small drink from the water fountain and walk back in careful not to wake anyone. I tip-toe to my bed and slip back under the covers. My eyelids get heavy and soon enough, I'm drifting to sleep.

A small shake on my shoulder wakes me "Wake up already!" Christina complains "If we're late again, Eric will kill us!" I glance across the room at the back and I read the clock; 8:56. Christina throws the covers off of my bed and pulls me out. Suddenly I'm happy I sleep completely dressed. It saves so much time. We fling open the door and sprint out.

When we arrive at the training center we barely make it. Eric walks in nearly 20 Seconds after we get in and line up. I look around the room and I stare at the other initiates. They look like stone. As I scan the entire room, I notice a very tall, thing guy leaning on a wall. He must be one of the Trainers. His eyes are shut and he looks relaxed. I swear he's a foot taller than me. I remain staring at him and everything around me goes blank. All I hear is small buzzing of the talking of the other people around me. The guy lifts his head and his eyes meet mine.

Eric yells at me "Stiff! Listen! Tell me what I just said. Tell it to all of us." My eyes meet the ground and I close them. "Um. I -.." Eric cuts me off. "This is what happens when you idiots don't listen!" I feel like crying, the tears pool inside my eyes. I blink them away and I stare back over at the guy. His eyes are shut again.

He walks over to Eric. "Today we're going to work on combat," Eric says. "Four and I will show you an example. Pay close attention. Once we're done, we will put up a blackboard with your name and your opponents. Understood?" We all nod in silence. That's his name..

Four.

When they're done we all walk over to the blackboard to see our opponents. Apparently the initiates will also be fighting the Trainers.. My heart drops.

_I'm going to die today.._ I think to myself. I stare at the blackboard.

Tris and Four.

Thank god we're the last to go. I stand on the sides watching the other initiates fight and I begin biting my nails trying to think.

I watch the last pair walk up. It's Christina and Will.. We've been friends since we got here! I wonder whoever wins will wreck our friendships. Will they make another joke out of this? Or will it turn into an all out war between them? They both stare at each other; wide-eyed. Eric calls "Begin!" And they both circle around the mat in silence. Christina's face looks horribly worried. Will's face looks completely sympathetic. Will he let Christina win, and have it effect his rankings? Will charges at Christina and throws a punch into her stomach. Christina turns around and grabs his arm, flipping him over her and he lands on his back in front of her. Both of their faces go blank. Once Will catches his balance, Christina runs up to him and sweeps his feet out from under him. Will grabs her arm and pulls her down with him and by the sound her head made, it must have hurt. A lot. They both take a few seconds to recover, then they're back on their feet again. Christina throws a punch at Will and he nearly dodges it, skimming his face. She kicked him off his balance in the ribs. Will stumbles backwards and Christina runs up to him and slams her fist into his nose making blood drip out. Will drops to the ground; motionless. Christina walks off the mat and gets back in line.

My turn... _God, please tell my family I love them._ Is my last thought before I walk onto the mat as Four follows me and moves to the opposite side.

Four stares at me and I stare back at him. He has no sympathy in his eyes. I bet he can see all the worry flooding inside my body, just by the way I'm acting. "Begin!" Eric yells at us. Four stands staring at me motionless waiting for me to make the first move. I run up to him and I try to punch him. He moves out of the way with one motion and he kicks my back shoving me onto my hands and knees. _How is this fair?!_ I yell at Eric inside my head. I decide to try and sweep kick him, and it works. He drops off his feet and lands on the ground. _He probably just did that on purpose.._ I yell at myself. I jump to my feet and I turn around watching him stand up. He walks towards me and I want to look brave. I stay planted on my feet. Four lifts his fist and punches me in the rib cage and I drop to the ground. A searing pain runs through my body. I fight back the urge to cry and I rise to my feet and I punch him in the face. A rush of courage runs through my body and I forget about all my pain. It looks like that punch did nothing to effect him because as soon as I draw my fist back he's turned around in front of me. He grabs my arm and yanks me forward throwing me in front of him and I slam onto my back. _I should just give up now. _I say to myself. My back feels like it shattered into a million pieces. I tilt my head backwards glancing up at Four, I lay on the ground. I see him walking toward me. He leans down to me and his lips are so close to my ear. "Meet me after training in the pit." He barely whispers to me. "Now act wiped out. I don't want to hurt you anymore." So I do. I lay motionless. My eyes shut and everything turns dark.

When I rise, I'm back in the dormitory. I lift up to a sitting position. A sharp pain rushes up my back and I make a horrible groaning noise and I flop backwards into a laying position again. I stare up at the bunk above me, and I drift back to sleep.

I wake once more, for real. I move the covers off me and I throw my feet off the bed and onto the floor. The cold hard floor. Pain rushes through my body but I try to ignore it. I glance over at the clock and it's nearly nearly 11:00. At night. _Have I slept through the entire_ day?! I wonder to myself. "Oh crap! I for -" I clamp both hands over my mouth hoping I woke no one up. I get off my bed and crouch to look under. My hands rummage around until they find my combat boots. I slip them on my feet and tip-toe out of the dorm.

My feet carry me to the Pit. My eyes begin to focus in the darkness, and I notice a dark, tall figure with his hands over the railing that rises over the chasm. Four.

I go into a running pace and I get closer by the second. My feet slow down as I get to his side. "What did you want?" I ask Four. "I wanted to talk. Is there a problem?" He replies.

"No. What did you want to talk about?"

"Training."

"What about it? You clearly killed me." I let out a sharp groan and I lean onto the railing.

"It's about helping you with combat. Unless you don't want it." He responds.

My heart races. Why would he want to train me? I clearly won't make it to the second stage. So why bother? I begin to daze and lose my balance. My body leans way to far over the railing and he move his arm in front of me to my stomach keeping me back. His hands are warm. I turn to face him and I stare up at him. He re-positions his hands onto my hips as he stares down at me. My cheeks become hot and I glance down at my shoes. "Why would you bother? You and I both know I'm not going to make it." I say a bit sharply. "You've got it all wrong. You only lost because you were facing a Trainer. I truly believe you could have won if you were facing another initiate." He says.

"Sure you do." I say then I stare back up at him.

"I just want an answer. Simple question. Yes or no."

"Fine. When will we be doing this?" I say finally.

"At nights. After everyone is asleep. No one can know about this "_private _training session." He says, "Understood?" He holds my face in his hands firmly and our faces are so close.

"Yes." I say. He kisses my forehead and lets go of my face. "Go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." I walk away and head back to my dorm. I open the door so slightly, and carefully not to make any noise and I sprint to my bed and slip under the covers. I spend the rest of the night thinking about Four.

I'm in between 4 Walls. Darkness surrounds me with a small spot of light shining on me. I see figures descend around me in a circle. I realize it's all the initiates. Transfer and born. I see Four and Eric walk up slowly after everyone else. "You don't belong here, Stiff. Quit now." I hear a voice from the crowd. "Yeah, that's why they're called Stiff." Another screams at me. I sink to the ground and cover my face with my palms. "That's... - That's not true.." I say weakly between my hands. "Tris, quit now. You were right. You aren't going to make it even if I trained you. No point. Just quit." I hear a familiar voice call to me. I remove my hands from my face and I see Four standing over me smirking. I feel like I just got punched in the stomach. "But - You said you -" I try to say until he interrupts me. "I know what I said! Now I'm revoking my offer. Go jump in the chasm or something."

I wake up letting out a slight scream then I feel a hand cover my mouth silencing me and everything goes black.

I feel several people around me but I have no idea what's happening. I can feel we're outside though. I open my eyes and all I see is total blackness. _Something is covering my eyes! I gotta get it off._ I say inside my head. I try to lift my hand to get it off, but then I realize my arms and hands are tied to my body. Suddenly everything comes to a stop. It becomes to much harder to breathe. I begin to sound like someone I know. I feel like I've done all of this before. My breathing comes to a calm and I feel gravity pulling my body down. A loud screeching noise irritates my ears. I heard a rough hard voice "What should we do with her? Kill her?" "No you idiot! People would know." Another voice yells. Another screeching noise erupts. The piece of cloth is removed from my face and I realize I'm about 120 Feet up in the air. This means one thing.

I'm back on the Ferris Wheel.

In a cart in front of me I see Molly, Peter, and Drew. Three other transfer initiates. "For God's sake, Stiff. You never know when to give up, do you?" Peter snarls. A small platform pushes them forward towards me. Right now they expect me to be cowering. But for some reason, I feel strong this time. "Shouldn't you be stabbing someones eye or something?" I say sharply. Drew walks up the platform and right in front of me "Are you sure you're sixteen? Right now you look about 12." I wince. Drew walks back to Molly and they start kissing. I flash a quick scowl when Peter breaks them up. "Hey Drew, I bet Stiff here doesn't know what a good time is all about? Maybe you'd like to show her?" He grins. _What does he mean..?!_ I think to myself worriedly. "Gladly." He says walking away from Molly and up to me. I see Molly grin "You'll love it, Stiff. Considering you want to do it with Four." My heart begins to race and I struggle through the ropes hopelessly. His eyes meet mine and he rubs his body against me and I feel extremely uncomfortable. I wince then kick him and he stumbles backwards. He glares at me then everything goes black again.

This time I wake up and my legs are tied against my body as well. Drew, Molly, and Peter are still standing in front of me. Drew closer than ever to me. He starts it again and I can't help but struggle. I let out a scream and Peter scowls "Listen to the weak little Stiff cry for help." They both laugh and Drew grins. "Get off me you pervert!" I scream at Drew, but he continues like I'm not even there. Drew puts his hands around me and presses against my body, squeezing me awkwardly. My teeth clench and as soon as I know it, his lips are on mine. I shake my head trying to get him off but he just continues, like I'm Molly or something. His hands slide down my back past my hips and he reaches my butt, he keeps squeezing me. His tongue finds mine and that's what draws the line. I bite down as hard as I can onto Drew's lip until I taste blood. He screams and I let go. He stumbles backwards. "She bit me!" He yells. Peter shoves past him and his face is right in front of mine and says, "My turn." He smirks. My eyes widen and I begin to struggle again. He restrains me and wraps his leg around both of mine and moves in closer to me and presses. I scream "Help! Somebody please!" He silences me by kissing me and he stays that way for minutes and continues rubbing against me. I try biting his lip but he somehow avoids it and keeps kissing me. Minutes pass and I finally manage to bite his lip. I hold my teeth there until he starts screaming in pain and finally draws back. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver knife. "That draws it Stiff. You're going to die." He walks towards me knife held firmly. He walks up to me and grabs my hair slamming me into the surface behind me. I drop to the ground and before he stabs the knife into my body, I hear another body slamming into the cart making it shake. I feel something drop in front of me. I open my eyes but my vision isn't focused. I see a tall dark figure mangling Molly and Drew. Then I look in front of me and I see Peter's body right beside me, then knife not in his grasp. I hear screaming and punches then everything goes black.

Next thing I know I wake up on a bed. Not in the dorms. I can't recall that I have ever seen it before. Although usually this would bug me, this time it doesn't. Now I know nothing awkward will be occurring with me. For now. I glance over at a slightly opened door and I see Four inside. My eyes widen. I notice black marks on his back and I begin to be curious. He walks out of the bathroom shutting off the lights. I shut my eyes again acting like I'm still asleep. When he's turned around, I open them up barely. He's shirtless. He grabs a shirt from a dresser and slides it over his body in one motion. He turns around and see's me.

"So you _are _awake?" Four says.

"Yeah.." I reply weakly. "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here."

"How? Where did you find me?"

"On that Ferris Wheel. I heard something and I climbed up to see what it was. It took me a while to get over the height. Are you alright?"

"Fine.." I lie unconvincingly. I can tell he notices and get throws himself on to the bed and he helps me up to a sitting position. I hold my head. He sits next to me and stares at me, "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just that -" I cut myself off. Talking to a guy about this kind of thing is just.. Uncomfortable. "Spit it out, Tris." He says.

"They," I stammer. "They um.._ touched_ me." "Like.. Touched me touched me." I see his body tensing. I hope he doesn't think it's un-noticeable. Because he's wrong.

We spend the next few minutes in silence. I sit quietly staring over at him. Four sits staring at the ground clenching almost every part of his body possible. "Are you okay?" I say merely nervous. He glances over at me and back to the ground. He remains silent.

"Four, come on. What's your deal? You weren't the one being mangled." I blurt out. I take it back as soon as I finish. He glares over at me meeting my gaze. "I'm sorry, I just -" I stop and cover my face with my hands about to cry. I try to fight back the tears and then I wonder to myself _Why am I fighting them back? I'm with Four.. I shouldn't have to hide from him.. _So I stop fighting and I start crying. He scoots closer to me and wraps his arm around me stroking my hair. I lean my head into his arm. I move my head then look up at him; he's staring at me. "Please tell me what's wrong?" I say, almost child-like. He stares at me.

"I don't think it's acceptable for them to do that to you. That's all..." He says.

I drop silent. I don't think that's why.. A sudden pain shoots through my head and I let out a groan. I get off of his arm and I hold my head. "They have issues..." I mumble to myself. "I'd try to get the back, but it would result to my death." I hear Four chuckle a little bit. "You're so reactionary. Don't be that way. I want you to still come to training tonight. I want to teach you something." My eyes widen and we meet eyes. He holds my gaze. "Are you insane?! I'm in no condition to be training! I'm not even in a good enough condition to be a Dauntless!" I try to make it so loud, but obviously it was louder than I intended it to be. He turns toward me and he puts both hands on my face. "Listen, it's just a quick lesson. Nothing like combat or anything. Please just trust me?" He says calmly. I nod. "We should get to the dining hall." He suggests. He helps me up off the bed and we walk side by side to the dining hall. I feel something nimble touch my hand and I look down realizing he's clasped our hands together. I can't help but make a smile. We walk silently until we reach the doors.

As soon as we walk in I hear the murmurs of other people staring and pointing at us. Right before we leave each others sides he leans to me and whispers. "Don't let anything bother you. Stay alive and ready. I'll see you tonight." Then we leave each other to go different ways. I sit down across from Uriah, Marlene, Christina, and Lynn. I stare down at myself messing with the hem of my shirt. I begin to daze off until Christina makes me come back to life. "Tris!" She nearly yells at me. I glance up at her ignoring the pain that just jolted through my body. "Yes?" Knowing her. If I don't tell her the truth, I'll never hear the end of it. "Where have you been!? I've been worried sick!" I begin to realize telling the truth isn't really an option here. She'd freak out if she knew I was with Four. So I lie, "I've been wandering around. Ya know, outside, around the pit. I just wanted to be alone." I glance back behind me and I see Drew and Molly snicker. No sign of Peter. _What did Four do to Peter?! _My eyes flash back to Christina. "You're an awful liar." She mumbles. "Seriously. Tell me where you've been!" She asks childishly. "Listen," I say quietly. "I swear I've been outside and wandering around. Please tell me you're gonna believe me?" Christina lets out a deep, long sigh then says disgustingly to me, "Fine, don't tell me."

Later around 10:00 I walk out of the dorm and to the training center. When I arrive, I notice Four leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. Just like the day I first saw him... I walk over still feeling slightly sore from the previous night, but I learned to get over it. "Well...? What did you want to _teach _me?" I ask. "I would like you to show me your combat skill." He says firmly. My eyes widen and I walk to him shoving his shoulders, moving him a little backwards. "You said no combat! I'm in no condition to be fighting you, _again! _You're going to destroy me!" I try not to raise my voice into a yell. "I'm not going to fight you. I just want you to show me your skill. Use this dummy." He moves it across the mat with his foot, and it stands in front of me. I stare up at it as it towers over me. "But it's not going to attack me. So it'll make things way to easy." I begin to complain. It's my sleepiness talking, but all I can do it say the words my sleep is expressing. Four narrows his eyes at me, "Make up your mind Tris. Do you want to use the dummy, or fight be again." I guess he does have a point. My cheeks go warm and I sigh, "I want to fight you."

We square off standing across from each other on the mat. "You're not gonna kill me again, right, Four?" I try to sound firm, but my worry gets the best of me on that. He chuckles a little and breaks a smile, "You really think I'd do that to my Trainee?" I mumble something under my breath then we begin. He waits for me to make the first move, just like the first day. I run up careful watching him and I raise my arm up to punch him but he glides out of the way and ends up behind me. I swing at thin air.

"Stop there." He says. "You try to hit me in your first blow. That's not how it works. When your opponent comes at you, you want to dodge their attack and hit them somewhere, where you cannot be harmed. Did you see how I glided behind you? Which leaves you back easy to strike." I not silently. He stares at me, "I want you to try what I did, and see how it works." I make another nod. We spread out and we go to opposite sides. I stand still trying to mimic Four's position. He runs up his fist ready to punch me. My heart pounds and I remember what he said, 'Glide out of the way.' So I do. I swiftly move around him and in an instant I'm behind him staring at his back. Four turns around and smiles at me. I make a small grin. "See how it worked better for you?" He says cockily. I roll my eyes, "All right, all right." Suddenly I'm glad I came to the Training. "Now I want you to continue fighting me, see if I can spot any other flaws." He says.

We circle each other like normal. He charges at me, and I dodge out of the way. I stare at his back for a moment. Then I kick it down and he stumbles forward losing his balance. He turns around and smiles at me. I smile back and say, "I learn from the best." And we continue fighting."

"Lets take a break." Four finally says after 20 Minutes of fighting. We both walk over to the door and we sit against the wall. I stare at my feet and I see out of the corner of my eye, that Four is staring at me. My cheeks flush and I turn my head to meet his gaze, "What?" I ask. He shakes his head smiling, "There always has to be a catch with you, doesn't there." "Why did you want to train me?" I say nearly loud enough for him to hear me.

"Because you're as tough as nails."

"I've got my butt kicked several times, and you still believe in me. You don't give up easily."

"Guess not." He says and laughs a bit. We sit in silence for a little then I cover my face with my hands. _Could it be possible I like Four?_ I think to myself. _Is it possible he could like me?_ No. He couldn't. No one would ever fall for an ugly, weak person like me.. He puts his arm over my shoulders and suddenly my face become warm. I glance over at him. His head is tilted back and his eyes are shut. All of his muscles are relaxed. I hold my gaze a bit longer than I thought and he opens his eyes and stares back at me. "Thank you, Four." I say peacefully. "Any time, Tris." He stares at me. He takes his arm off my shoulders and leans in closer, and so do I. As soon as I know it his lips are on mine and we're kissing. I shut my eyes and wrap my arms around Four's neck and I kiss him back. He holds his hands on my hips and we sit there kissing.

I hear fumbling through the hallways and the door flies open. Drew, Molly, and Peter rush in. We break away and I turn around and stare at them. "Why are you here, Stiff?" Peter scowls. "Oh..? You brought Four along with you. How sweet.." He grins. Four stands up but I grab his arm trying to restrain him. I stand up next to him and I stare up at Peter. "Oh to bad you're not in hell by now." I mumble. Peter walks up to me shoving my shoulders back. I stumble. Four steps in front of me and flips Peter over his back and Peter lands directly in front of me. "Leave now, Peter." I say, with obvious edge in my voice. He stands up and we're face to face. "Make me."

Peter and I square off on the mat, while Molly, Drew, and Four stand watching. I stand motionlessly like how Four does. I recall everything he taught me in the last 45 Minutes. Peter charges at me. I slide out of the way and he loses his balance trying not to fall. I hold my arm and jam my elbow into him. He falls down to his hands and knees. He jumps up and charges at me. This time I'm a second late and the next thing I know he's pinning me to the mat. I see him lift his fist and he punches me in the nose causing it to bleed. I manage to kick him in the balls and escape from under him. He gets up still adjusting his balance and by the time he turns around to face me, my foot it drilled in his rib cage. Peter collapses to the ground and he remains motionless. I walk off the mat and stop by Four. I stare up at him and he kisses me. I wrap my arms over his shoulders and I kiss him back.

The next morning I walk into the Dining hall and neither, Drew, Molly, or Peter look at me. I smile and I walk over to Four. He's talking with Zeke. He notices I'm coming and he meets me half way. I stare up at him and he smiles, "Nice work last night. I enjoyed watching you."

"Yeah, and I enjoyed kicking Peter's ass." I smile.

He places his hands on my hips and kisses me one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

I can feel everyone staring at me. Then back at Four. I have no problem with it. I continue walking to the table I usually sit at; my heart pounding. _Christina is going to end up lecturing me the entire time._ I say inside my head. When I get there. No one says anything. We sit in total silence.

I bet they're still taking in what just happened. "Okay what was that all about?"Christina says, "Are you guys like," She gulps. "A thing?" I stare back at her. What's wrong with it? What if we are? Why does she care? "Maybe we are.." I say my voice raspy. She stares at me blankly.

I finally ask, "What's wrong? You don't like it?" Her eyes narrow like she's about to lunge across the table and kill me, "It's just.. That - Never mind. I just don't find it very comfortable for my best friend to be dating a Trainer."

_Who was she to say I can't date Four! She isn't my mother! _I yell at her inside my head. When she closes her eyes, trying to relax I throw a quick scowl at her. When she opens her eyes she continues staring at me, "You know what? You've been so secretive to me! Why can't you just be honest for once and answer me! You're just going to be stubborn like this?! Fine!" She raises up out of her seat and marches out of the dining hall, obviously thrown off of sanity. I see the trail of eyes follow her then they stop and freeze there.

I get up and walk back over to Four. He doesn't notice me and I watch him continue to talk with Zeke. Four continues but Zeke falls silent. He points in my direction and Four turns around.

I slide my hands down from my stomach, while I was twiddling with my thumbs. I place them in my pockets and I look up to meet his eyes.

Four stares down at me, "Hey, Tris," He says. "You need something?" He sounds annoyed. _Does he want to take a break from me? _I think to myself worriedly. I zone out for a second then I snap back into reality.

"Can I talk to you?" I say quietly. "Like not now.. But just sometime? It's important." He stares blankly into my eyes and nods just barely for me to register. "Meet me in the Pit, over by the Chasm tonight, and you can talk to me then." He whispers. I nod and walk away.

The rest of the day feels like it took forever. I just sit on my bed thinking to myself, in silence. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Christina glaring at me. I begin to ignore it and I shut my eyes. I inhale and exhale very deeply just thinking. I shift my body into a laying position and soon enough, I know I'm asleep.

When I wake up it's around 9:00, and people are heading to bed. I get up, slip on my combat boots and walk out trying not to be seen.

I arrive at the Pit and slowly trudge to the chasm, but I don't see Four at all.


End file.
